1. Field of Art
The disclosure generally relates to providing an adaptable toolbar for targeting advertisements and providing user functionality on a mobile device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditional toolbars installed to traditional desktop browsers extend the functionality of the browser. These traditional toolbars typically provide a persistent and static interface to the user within the browser. The more functionality the user desires, the more toolbars the user may install at the expense of browsing area on the desktop browser. Mobile devices, such as smart phones and tablets, have become prevalent in recent years. Given the advances in mobile computing power and far-reaching wireless Internet access, more and more users view online content through browsers and other applications on their mobile devices. On a mobile device with limited screen real-estate, this traditional method of extending the functionality of the browser degrades user experience.
Additionally, a mobile service provider, or carrier, may desire to control some aspects of the user experience on mobile devices operating on their network. Traditional methods of controlling user experience have frequently degraded user experience overall and caused difficulties in updating device software. In a specific example, a carrier may “brand” a third party operating system or application of a mobile device for use on the network. In turn, when the third party updates their software, the carrier itself may need to approve and distribute branded versions of software updates to the mobile device before users can access them. Not only does branding require development resources at the carrier, but can frustrate users desiring the updated version of the software.